1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equine tack. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle pad which is to be placed on the back of a horse between the back of the horse and the bottom of the saddle placed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, saddle pads are placed between the horse and saddle to protect the horse from irritation caused by the weight of the saddle and rider and to help prevent slippage of the saddle from its proper position over the withers and back of the horse. Historically, blankets and other woven products were used between the horse and the saddle. More recently, cushioning substances such as polyurethane foams have been employed to create a pad between the horse and the saddle.
These saddle blankets and foam saddle pads, while providing some protection to the horse, do not, however, give much relief from the constant rubbing and pounding the saddle and rider inflict on horses generally, and especially horses involved in rigorous training regimens. Horses subjected to daily training are prone to develop soreness over the withers, shoulders and back. This soreness is attributable to the tendency of the saddle to dig into the horse""s withers and back, abrasions caused by the rubbing of the saddle, bruises administered by the bouncing weight of the saddle and rider, and/or structural defects in bones, ligaments and tendons produced by sharp impact forces generated by the saddle and rider.
Additionally, woven blankets and most saddle pads are absorbent in nature, soaking up the sweat of the horse. This feature diminishes the horse""s ability to cool itself through the evaporation of sweat. Further, saddle blankets and pads have a tendency to splay out from the horse at their periphery rather than conforming to the contour of the horse, decreasing the surface area contacted by the blankets or pads. Still further, the blankets and pads tend to become compressed after periods of use. The more compressed the blankets and pads become, the less effective they are in preventing injury to the animal.
Where wool blankets are used as a saddle pad, the fresh raw wool performs the saddle pad function reasonably well. Natural oils in the wool resist moisture saturation. Even though wet with perspiration wiped from the horse""s back, the wool fibers sustain a large degree of resilience and openness to ventilation. However, as a natural animal hair, wool also harbors and even sustains bacteria, fungus and mildew. The usual sanitation practice of washing the blanket with soap and water also removes the protective natural oils from the fiber, thereby reducing the primary advantages of wool. Once these natural oils are removed from the wool fiber, water is absorbed and the wet resilience is lost.
Numerous synthetic materials have also been used for saddle pads and blankets including fabrics woven from polyester and other similar materials. Also, elastomer foams such as polyester, polyurethane and polyurethane foams have been used. Although each of these materials have particular strengths or advantages relative to natural raw wool, none have a combination of properties comparable to wool. For example, a closed cell foam provides excellent resilience but almost no moisture wicking or ventilation capacity. Woven synthetic materials have little resistance or moisture wettability. Consequently, synthetic fiber has but small moisture wicking properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a synthetic material saddle pad having a high degree of air ventilation and wettability for moisture drainage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad that does not absorb the horse""s perspiration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a highly flexible saddle pad that easily conforms to the contours of the body of the horse and the shape of the saddle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad that is slip resistive between the horse""s back and the saddle so as to better secure the relative position of the saddle on the horse, especially in steep terrain riding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad of synthetic material that does not sustain bacteria or fungus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad having superior cushioning ability and a lightweight structure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad which keeps the pad from binding across the withers and shoulder of the horse and which allows more freedom of movement.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a saddle pad which distributes the rider""s weight where it is most easily carried by the horse.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a saddle pad that comprises a first panel having a plurality of channels extending transverse to a longitudinal axis of the first panel, a second panel having a plurality of channels extending transverse to a longitudinal axis of the second panel, and a connector strip secured on one side to the first panel and on an opposite side to the second panel. The first and second panels are comprised of a thermoformed polymeric material.
In the present invention, the first and second panels have an identical shape. Each of the first and second panels includes a first layer of the thermoformed polymeric material and a second layer of a leather-like material affixed to a surface of the first layer opposite the plurality of channels. A third layer of a leather-like material is affixed to a surface of the second layer opposite the first layer. The third layer extends along an edge of the second layer and extends inwardly therefrom for less than a width of the second layer.
The plurality of channels formed on each of the first and second panels are corrugations molded in the thermoformed polymeric material. The plurality of channels have one end opening toward an outer edge of the respective panels and an opposite end opening toward the connector strip.
In the present invention, each of the first and second panels has an area of thickness greater than the remainder of the first and second panels. This area of greater thickness extends inwardly from the connector strip for less than the entire width of the respective panels. The area of greater thickness has a curved shape on a side of the area of greater thickness opposite the connector strip.
In the present invention, the thermoformed polymeric material is ethylene vinyl acetate. The connector strip is formed of a nylon webbing. The second layer is formed of either leather or a synthetic leather. The connector strip has a thickness that is less than a thickness of the first and second panels.